Una tarde en el yermo
by elficmaster
Summary: Problemas politicos azotan el mojave, un mensajero se dirije a la presa hoover cuando aparecen problemas, que pasara con estos 3 individuos?.


**Bueno, estoy empesando ah escribir este nuvo Fic que es un one shot, creo que se dice asi, es de fallout new vegas que es uno de mis videojuegos favoritos. Espero y me salga Bien. P.D: solo juge la expancion honest hearts asi que si falta algo perdonen.**

El mojave estaba seguro, havia expulsado a la legion, la hermandad havia sido eleminada en un enfrentamiento con la RNC, los boomers, seguian igual de siempres, aunque tenian algunos problemas politicos con la RNC en cuales no se me deja participar.

Los seguidores del apocalipsis fueron expulsados del fuerte, en mi opinion la mayor estupidez que ah echo la RNC.

El strip estaba seguro, gracias a los soldados, pero mayoritariamente gracias a mis robots securitron mejorados, con el Doctor hause muerto, serbibot habia tomado el control sobre el lucky 38, siempre bajo mi control claro.

Aun habian algunos cabos sueltos de los cuales al igual de restos de las mierdas la RNC no me dejaba participar ni tomar acciones, como manera de salir de la rutina acepte un trabajo con una caravana.

La cual empeso terriblemente, pero tras unos cuantos meses la pase pegando tiros con el unico objetivo de volver. Una vez lo consegui, me ise unos cuantos amigos, de los cuales no eh visto desde entonces.

Desde que sali de aquellas tierras aridas, han las cosas han empeorado mucho politicamente, y aun siguen sin dejarme tomar acciones. Pero eh enviado una solicitud para hablar con el jefe de la RNC, a la cual acepto y debo asistir esta tarde a su oficina.

Las horas pasaron tranquilas mientras yo me bebia un vaso de whisky en mi habitacion de lujo en el lucky 38, unas 2 horas antes emprendi mi camino.

Enfunde mi Pistola dorada, Maria, cortesia del difunto benny.

Me puse mi sombrero, me coloque mi chaleco.

Y junto con Rex, emprendi el paso cansado asia la presa hoover, a donde cambiaron sus oficinas. Tuve un viaje tranquilo, sin ningun problemas.

-hm, si algo ah echo bien la RNC fue despejar las rutas- Dije sin mostrar exprecion alguna, cuando a lo lejos debise una carabana teniendo problemas con algunos bandidos.

Apure mi paso con mi mano dereche en la funda de mi pistola y al acercarme, rapidamente le ordene a Rex atacar mientras le dispraba en la cabeza a uno de los bandidos haciendo que se desplomara.

Rapidamente habrieron fuejo sebre mi, Rex estaba luchando como podia mientras yo me cubria en tras una roca, en un movimiento rapido usando la mayoria de mi habilidad con las armas, realice dos disparos en la cabeza eleminando a 2 bandidos.

Los otros 2 se quedaron en shock mientras Rex se encargaba del que parecia ser el lider. Le dispara a uno en el brazo y a los otros en las piernas.

Todos soltaron sus armas y se arrodillaron pidiendo piedad.

Friamente recarge mi pistola, le grite a Rex para que parara de morder a el jefe, me acerque a el muy lentamente, mientras sacaba un cigarrillo de mi bolsillo, se lo puse en la boca y tranquilamente hable.

-Disfrutalo, sera el ultimo que fumes- Le dije mientras obserbaba mi recamara.

El estaba muy asustado, tanto que dejo caer su quijada, haciendo que el cigarrolo cayera al suelo.

-Lastima- Le dije mientras colocaba a la vieja maria en su cien.

-No por favor- me dijo entrecerrando sus ojos.

-Amigo, el yermo es un lugar duro y hostil, deberias haber pensado antes de actuar- Dicho esto jale el gatillo, una luz ilumino el pico de mi pistola a la vez que el hombre que estaba enfrente mio se desplomaba, para mi todo pasaba lentamente. Veia como cada gota de sangre salpicaba mi mano, y a ese hombre se le iva la vida muy rapidamente.

Me di la vuelta y observe la cara de los bandidos restante, me observaban con un terror profundo, mientras en la cara de el mas joven una lagrima cruzaba su megilla. Lentamente, jale la recamra de mi arma haciendo que el casquillo saliera hacia un costado.

Camine tranquilamente hacia uno de ellos, cuando estuve frente a el observe detenidamente sus ojos, estaban dilatados, muy negros, reflejaban un terror profundo, el terror a la muerte, ya lo havia visto antes, incluso yo lo havia sentido.

-Que edad tienes- Le dije muy tranquilo mientras colocaba mi pistola en su frente.

-ve...ve...veintisinco- Me dijo tartamudeando.

-y que haces haciendo esto?- Le pregunte interesado, mientras nuevamente sacaba un cigarrillo y se lo entregaba junto a un encendedor.

-Es lo que hago para mantener vivo a mi hermano pequeño, señor- Me dijo mientras tomaba el cigarrilo y lo encendia mientras cerraba los ojos como sabiendo lo que secederia ahora, exalo el humo y se encogio de hombros.

Yo lentamente jale el gatillo, una luz ilumino levemente el hambiente. y observaba con cierta interes al chico enfrente mio.

Lentamente se empeso a tranquilizar, y abrio los ojos. Yo habia corrido mi pistola unos centimetros hacia la izquierda y dispare.

-Deja esta vida, se un ejemplo para tu hermano, y has que merezca la pena haber desperdiciado esta bala- Hable lentamente, mientras bajaba mi arma.

Comence a caminar hacia el otro, me pare enfrente de el, obserbe detenidamente sus ojos. Mostraban Ira, arrogancia, todo menos temor.

puse mi pistola apuntando a su frente, jale la recamara haciendo que un casquillo saliera volando.

-y... Tu que edad tienes- Le pregunte

-veintiocho- Me respondio sin titubear.

-Porque estas en estas vida?- Le pregunte mientras le alcanzaba un cigarrillo junto con un encendedor.

-No juge bien mis cartas, me endeude, y me meti en lios con la gente equivocada, hasta ahora trabajaba con ellos asaltando a quienes parecian debiles- Me dijo dandole una pitada al cigarro

-En este mundo no se puede depender de la suerte en las cartas, pero si te gustan las apuestas...- meti mi mano en el bolsillo y saque una moneda. -Si sale cara, te dejo vivir- Le dije mientras lanzaba la moneda al aire

La moneda cayo en mi mano -Lastima- Dije mientras que jalaba el gatillo, pude ver como sus ojos cambiaron a uno de terror total cuando dije mis palabras.

Una luz ilumino levemente el hambiente nuevamente.

El hombre delante mio abrio sus ojos lentamente. Y yo solo hable.

-Quien en esta vida no arriesga, no gana- Dige, camiando hasta el ultimo de ellos. El que parecia el mas joven, quien no podia retener sus lagrimas desperanzadoras.

-tu edad?- le dije epuntando a su frente.

-diecisiete- me dijo entre sollosos

-Pero si solo eres un niño- Le dije jalando mi recamara -y... Porque haces esto?- Le pregunte alcanzandole un cigarrillo y un encendedor.

-Gracias, pero no fumo- Me dijo aun en sollosos -Y... no tengo a ningun lugar mas a donde ir, el sujeto murto que esta ahi, me encontro de pequeño, y me enseño a como usar un arma- Me dijo mientras señalaba al lider -era un maldito desgraciado- Alego

-Porque dices eso de la persona que te ayudo?- Le dije interesado

-Porque es cierto, nunca agradeci su ayuda, que aun hoy dia me sigo cuestionando sobre si de verdad me ayudo, el siempre se quedaba con todo, dandonos solo unas miserables chapas al final de cada mes. mientras el comia todas las noches y dormia en una cama, nosotros luchabamos para no morir de frio- Me dijo señalando a sus amigos

-Y porque le segias?- Le volvi a preguntar

-Porque, sino, cual seria mi objetivo, el me habia dado uno- Me dijo.

-Bueno, el tiempo de hablar termino- Le dije, el dejo escapar su ultima lagrima, Yo jale el gatillo, un ruido estremecedor salio de mi pistola, y una luz ilumino levemente el ambiente.

Nuevamente y por tercera vez habia corrido mi brazo, dejando vivir al chico.

-Ahora tienes otro mitivo por el cual vivir: Alegate de esta vida, y trabaja honradamente, buscame en el lucky 38, yo te ayudare personalmente- Le dije mientras jalaba mi recamara dejando salir un casquillo.

Dicho estas cosas, enfunde a Maria y emprendi nuevamente con mi amigo Rex el viaje hacia la presa hoover.

Mientras 3 hombres hablaban entre si.

-Maldito decia el de enmedio- mientras se agarraba una pierna

-El es todo menos un maldito- Dijo El chico de 25

-Y todavia lo defiendes!?- le hablo

-SI!- dijo el de 17 -Yo lo vi, la moneda no habia caido en cara, sino en numero, tu debiste de haber muerto, pero el te perdono- Dijo mientras comensaba a caminar.

-Adonde vas?- Dijo el de 25 hacia el de 17

-Camino a el strip, mas especificamente hacia new vegas- Dijo mientras miraba con esperanza el lucky 38 a la distancia. -Y tu?, tu hermano debe estar preocupado- Le dijo mientras se volteaba

-Ire con el, lo recojere y comensaremos una nueva vida, eh escuchado sobre un pueblo muy bueno... Goodsprings- Dijo mientras caminaba en la direccion contraria que la del chico de 17

-crees que nos volvamos a ver- Le dijo el chico retomando su camino

-Te lo aseguro amigo, te lo aseguro- Decia sin dar la vuelta.

Y asi, un Justo viajero seguia su camino junto a su amigo canino, obserbando la presa hoover a la distancia.

Y mientras el sol se ponia para dar paso a la noche, un mensajero obtenia permiso para intervenir politicamente en los problemas que azotaban el mojave.

**Muchas gracias por leer este fic y espero que les haya gustado dejenme sus reviews**


End file.
